Feliz aniversario mi amor!
by MARSONBFIEF
Summary: hoy era un nuevo aniversario y esta ves Kiba inozuka no pensaba arruinarlo como el anterior, queria hacer algo bello para ella LEMMON (p/D: perdon por el mal resumen)


Bueno este Fic quise subirlo antes, iba dedicado a mi novio que cumpliamos 8 meses pero bueno, ya no importa porque el termino conmigo ahora lo publico por que me habia quedado pendiente, espero que les guste mucho

P/D: hace mucho que no escribo asi que espero les guste

...

Este era el aniversario numero 6 pero se seguían amando como la primera vez que se vieron, el deseaba darle un gran regalo de aniversario pero no se le ocurría que podía ser, era muy malo para los regalos, aunque a ella siempre le encantaban... Bueno eso era lo que ella decía- sonrió ante el recuerdo-hoy su madre se llevaría a los niños ya que no quería que sus amados nietos presenciaran su "demostración de cariño" siempre le decia:

—Solo quiero preservar la inocencia de mis nietos hijo— había dicho su madre mientras mis hijos iban por sus mochilas— Solo procura no darnos otro nieto tan pronto, amo a Zedekiah y Kioko pero piensa un poco en la pobre hinata vas a hacerla de goma— dijo divertida y luego se fue con los niños. Jeje eso le dice siempre, aunque raramente esta vez no lo llamo para decirle nada, pero bueno no importaba

"Ay mamá como si a hinata le molestara que la haga de goma" - pensó para si mismo mientras salia de la oficina.

...O...

el camino hasta la casa resulto demasiado aburrido, aún ni siquiera sabía que iba a regalarle, no había hablado con ella en todo el día y sabía que seguro se estaría sintiendo sola y dolida, siempre se sentía triste cuando el se olvidaba de saludarla, no era su culpa! el era despistado por naturaleza, pero le dolía mucho hacerle daño, se le quemaban los cesos de tanto pensar, quizas lo mejor sería llegar a casa y llevarla a cenar a un lindo restaurant, aunque temía que ocurriera lo de hace un año.

FLASH BACK

kiba había olvidado completamente su aniversario, esa noche había salido temprano y por ende llego temprano a casa, al entrar todo estaba iluminado con velas y fragancias exóticas, llegando a la mesa estaba todo un banquete frente a el.

"Okey! era obvio que había olvidado algo pero no podía recordar que era, a ver hoy es 8 de...junio! mierda se me había olvidado nuestro aniversario otra ves!"

—hola mi amor—la escucho decirle al oído, ella estaba atrás de el- Feliz aniversario mi amor

Se dio vuelta y la beso con pasión pero ella no se lo devolvió de igual forma así que agrego

—Feliz aniversario mi amor, lo siento estuve ocupado todo el día por eso no pude prestarte atención— ella sonrió pero su sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos, ella estaba dolida y eso le dolía mucho mas a el.

— No te preocupes mi amor, es solo un día más, nada importante, si te tengo conmigo lo demás no importa- le dio un beso y sirvió la comida

Tenía ganas de enojarse con ella y decirle que claro que si importaba que era su aniversario que no tenia que ser tan inconsciente, ella tenía que regañarlo por haberlo olvidado pero sin embargo ella solo sonrió y dijo que solo era un día mas. Ella estaba vestida hermosa, llevaba una falda que apenas le llegaba debajo de las nalgas y un top que dejaba su vientre al descubierto y tenia un gran escote. MIERDA! eso lo ponía de los nervios, lo mejor sería comer y luego hablar con ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina y al llegar junto a ella se sorprendió demasiado ya no estaba vestida infernalmente como la había visto hace un momento, ahora solo llevaba puesto su camisón para dormir,genial! la había jodido hasta el fondo

—Que haces asi vestida?-pregunto un tanto molesto

— Nada— se levanto de la mesa y se disculpo diciendo que enseguida volvia pero nunca volvió

Una ves que termino de comer fue a buscarla y la encontró dormida en su cama, se acerco a ella y acarició su mejilla notando que ella había llorado hasta dormirse

FIN FLASH BACK

"mierda! no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar nuevamente, no la volveré a lastimar" pensó furioso consigo mismo, no iba a volver a lastimarla, ya nunca mas

Llego a su casa y como de costumbre lo recibieron alegremente sus hermosos hijos zedekiah de cinco años y kioko de dos años y medio.

—papi papi! llegaste!—gritaron ambos mientras abrazaban a su papá

— hola mis amores ¿donde esta mamá?

— En la cocina—le contesto zedekiah

Kiba dejo a sus hijos en el suelo y fue a ver a su mujer, ella se encontraba de espalda, esta ves no estaba vestida extravagante, estaba vestida bien sencilla como siempre. Se acerco a ella y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas la abrazo por detras y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—hola mi amor, feliz aniversario—le susurro todo meloso.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, por primera ves habia recordado su aniversario, eso si era un milagro

—Me encanta sorprenderte- dijo demostrando una hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

Kiba aprovecho su sonrojo y la beso apasionadamente, ella le correspondió enseguida pero su beso no duro mucho ya que sonó el timbre de la casa y quien estaba fuera parecía estar impaciente

—Iré a ver quien es amor, tu vigila la comida... ahh y feliz aniversario- dijo su esposa dándole un pico para luego ir y abrir la puerta encontrándose con su suegra Tsume Inuzuka

— ¿Que paso que mis nietos aun siguen aquí y no están conmigo? eh?—dijo mientras entraba apresurada a la casa— Zed kioko, vamos mis amores preparemos sus mochilas y vamos a lo de la abuela

Hinata se quedo sin palabras,su suegra era imponente y un tanto escalosfriante. La vio preparando la mochila de los niños alegremente, hina sonrió para si misma y fue a seguir con la comida antes de que su amado esposo hiciera desastre, no es que ella sea una gran cocinera, pero nunca olvidaria cuando su suegra le contó cuando kiba era niño una vez estando solo quiso hacerse un huevo frito y este termino pegado a la pared. El solo recordarlo la hizo sonreri.

"Será ,ejor que vaya con él" penso mientras volvia a la cocina con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú por que tan sonriente eh?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa— por cierto ¿Vino mi madre? me pareció oír su voz.

—Si ella acaba de llegar, quiere llevarse a los niños a pasar el dia con ella

—Mmm ya veo-sonrió "gracias mamá eres la mejor"- eso significa que nos quedaremos solos-dijo mientras la miraba pervertidamente y la arinconaba contra la cocina, suerte que prefirió apagar la comida, a decir verdad solo queria comersela a ella

—Que...dices...?-dijo mientras se hacia para atras

— que te voy a violar-dijo canturreando sensual mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos

—Baka... alejate, estan tus hijos y tu madre en la casa-dijo sonrojada

—Si pero ellos ya se iran y yo podre violarte tranquilo-dijo poniendo cara de tremendo pervertido mientras empezaba a besar su cuello

— mmm-hinata se mordio el labio para acallar un suspiro- ya..basta..ki..kiba

—Kiba al menos espera a que me lleve a los niños muchacho- Lo regaño entrando a la cocina mientras le tapaba los ojos a los niños

— ahh mama no te pongas celosa para ti tambien hay- dijo burlon mientras iba a abrazarla y jugar con su cuello- ñam ñam ñam te como toda ñan ñan ñan

— jaja ya basta kiba quedate quieto jaja basta! me haces cosquillas jaja— tratando de sacarselo de encima- por cierto Hina en el baño te deje un regalo jaja ve a ponertelo ya, quiero ver como te queda jajja

—Si,esta bien, muchas gracias-dijo mientras media desconfiada fue al baño a ver que le dio

Una vez que hinata se fue su madre le susurro— esta ves no lo eches a perder hijo, pero eso si, ya tengo a mis nietitos dale un respiro a hinata eh? jaaja luego no me salgas con otro nieto-dijo divertida

— muchas gracias mamá, siento haberte llamado tan de golpe

— no te preocupes hinata no lo sabra- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo e iba saliendo de la casa- ve por tu mujer, es imposible que tarde tanto con lo que le regale-dijo mientras se iba con los niños y cerraba la puerta

Kiba no perdió tiempo y subio hasta su habitacion y hinata aun no salia del baño, se sintió tentado a esperarla en la cama desnudo pero eso seria quitarle emoción a la tarde mejor entraba y veía que le habia regalado.

—Amor por que tardas tanto eh? que te regalo mi madre?—pregunto al tiempo que entraba al baño

—ahh kiba!-dijo espantada hinata mientras cubria sus pechos

Hinata llevaba un bello disfraz de gatita sexy lo cual hizo que kiba se exitara al instante; se acerco a su mujer y la apreso en sus brazos

—ahora si no te escapas hime. voy a violarte completita y a llenarte de placer—dijo al tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente

Hinata quiso resistirse pero hacia dias que no estaban juntos por que el trabajaba mucho y volver a sentir sus labios era un placer q no pensaba negarse, asi que rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos paraprofundizar el beso, Kiba la levanto desde las nalgas y la llevo hasta la cama donde la recosto quedando el sobre ella, sinceramente amaba con locura a esa mujer, podia ser 6 años mayor que el pero con sus treinta y tres años seguía siendo la mujer mas hermosa que jamás conocio y lo mejor es que era solamente suya, era suya desde que el tenia 15 años pero el tiempo no cambio lo que sentia por ella solo se intensifico.

Sus manos viajaban por todo su femenino cuerpo, extrañaba muchisimo hacerle el amor, hinata comezo a quitarle su acostumbrada camisa negra, y a acariciar su pecho y espalda mientras él dejaba sus labios para besar su cuello y oirla gemir, no habia mejor afrodisiaco que ese sus besos pasaron de su cuello al lobulo de su oreja, sabia que era muy sensible en esa zona pero lo mejor era meterle la lengua en el oido. Su lengua jugaba en su oreja y sus manos amasaban sus senos y jugaban con sus pezones, hinata no dejaba de gemir y aruñar su espalda pero a ella no le gustaba ser la pasiva, podía parecerlo de puertas para afuera pero en la intimidad siempre daba todo de si asi que llevo sus manos al pantalon de su marido desabrochandolo y metiendo las manos dentro de sus boxers para agarrar directamente su pene y comenzar a masturbarlo.

Kiba gruño de placer y volvio a besar sus labios para luego empezar a desender sus besos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos, con todo el cuidado que podia tener en ese momento decidio quitarle el brasier y llevarse uno de sus senos a la boca mientras amasaba el otro y jugaba con su otro pezon, estuvo un buen rato lamiendo succionando y mordiendo el mismo seno hasta dejarlo completamente en salivado y pasar al otro para repetir lo mismo, su mano libre paso a su entre pierna para empezar a jugar con su entrada

—mmm estas muy mojada hime, parece que quieres algo- dijo riendo encantado

-mmm tu..tu no te quedas atras mi amor

— no pero me gusta hacer esto-dijo al tiempo que metia dos dedos en ella haciendola gemir e insultar

— ahhh baka!-lo insulto mientras clababa sus uñas en su espalda

— ay que mala eres- dijo mientras le dedicaba un sexy puchero que sabia que era su debilidad— te amo hime-susurro para volver a besarla

Los besos fueron desendiendo hasta llegar a su entre piernas donde empezo a lamer con la punta de la lengua su clitoris volviendola loca de placer.

Hinata agarraba fuertemente su cabeza indicandole que le gustaba mucho lo que le hacia pero no queria ser la unica en recibir placer asi que lo freno y lo obligo a acostarse en la cama posicionandose quedando en 69 para poder darse placer ambos, empezo a lamer desde la cabeza haciendo gruñir a su marido, poco a poco lo fue metiendo en su boca mientras sus manos masageaban sus testiculos, kiba enterraba su lengua en el interior de su mujer. La desgraciada queria llevarlo al limite pero eso no suderia aun, ya estaba muy ancioso y lo que mas queria era sentirla suya asi que la detuvo y volvio a colocarla boca arriba en la cama y se acomodo entre sus piernas.

Entro de una sola envestida haciendolos gemir a ambos sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfeccion el entraba y salia cada ves con mas fuerza y bien profundo, haciendo mas salvajes las envestidas

— mmm amor! eres tan malditamente apretada, vas a volverme loco!

Hinata lo volteo bruscamente y se sento sobre su pene dandole la espalda y autopenetrandose, comenzo a mover sus caderas de forma lenta y tortuosa para el inuzuka. kiba clavo sus manos en sus caderas y comenzo a marcarle un ritmo mas rapido, su pene palpitaba y el placer era enorme. volviendo a tomar el contro el la puso de perrito para penetrarla por el ano, se sentía grandioso hacerle el amor con ella, siempre supo que ella era la mujer indicada para el. ella no dejaba de gemir y gemir, su nombre salia de su voca cada ves mas euforico estaba cerca de acabar pero no queria que terminara asi.

Una ves mas volvieron a cambiar de posicion hinata volvio a la cama pero esta vez una de sus piernas fue a parar al hombro de su marido, para de eso forma penetrarla mas profundo

— ahh kiba! ya... no...ya...no...aguanto mas!- la escucho gemir.

—acabemos juntos hime... juntos-dijo al tiempo que aumentaba mas y mas sus movimientos hasta llevarlos a ambos al climax mas maravilloso que pudieron tener

—KIBA!

—HIME!

Kiba se dejo caer sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla,ambos estaban extremadamente cansados pero habian disfrutado muchisimo ser uno solo nuevamente

—Feliz aniversario Hime-le susurro tiernamente mientras salia de ella y se acomodaba en la cama y la acomodaba a ella en su pecho

—Feliz aniversario mi amor- le respondio ella mientras se dormia en sus brazos.

FIN

...

Bueno aqui termina, lo siento si fue medio aburrido es que me costo mucho conseguir inspiración para escribir, como dije al principio hacia mucho que no escribia, espero que les haga gustado

bueno chauchis, y gracias por leer *.*


End file.
